1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to thieno-pyrazole derivatives, to a process for their preparation, to pharmaceutical compositions comprising them, and to their use as therapeutic agents, particularly in the treatment of cancer and cell proliferation disorders.
2. Discussion of the Background
The malfunctioning of protein kinases (PKs) is the hallmark of numerous diseases. A large share of the oncogenes and proto-oncogenes involved in human cancers code for PKs. The enhanced activities of PKs are also implicated in many non-malignant diseases, such as benign prostate hyperplasia, familial adenomatosis, polyposis, neuro-fibromatosis, psoriasis, vascular smooth cell proliferation associated with atherosclerosis, pulmonary fibrosis, arthritis glomerulonephritis and post-surgical stenosis and restenosis.
PKs are also implicated in inflammatory conditions and in the multiplication of viruses and parasites. PKs may also play a major role in the pathogenesis and development of neurodegenerative disorders.
For a general reference to PKs malfunctioning or disregulation see, for instance, Current Opinion in Chemical Biology 1999, 3, 459-465.
Among the several protein kinases known in the art as being implicated in the growth of cancer cells are Aurora kinases, in particular Aurora-2.
Aurora-2 was found to be over-expressed in a number of different tumor types. Its gene locus maps at 20q13, a chromosomal region frequently amplified in many cancers, including breast [Cancer Res. 1999, 59(9), 2041-4] and colon.
20q13 amplification correlates with poor prognosis in patients with node-negative breast cancer and increased Aurora-2 expression is indicative of poor prognosis and decreased survival time in bladder cancer patients [J. Natl. Cancer Inst., 2002, 94(17), 1320-9]. For a general reference to Aurora-2 role in the abnormal centrosome function in cancer see also Molecular Cancer Therapeutics, 2003, 2, 589-595 and Curr. Opin. Genet. & Dev. 2004, 14(1), 29-36.